Love Projects
by FruitPudding
Summary: Miku and Rin are mortal enemies, because they both like the same guy Len Shion. The three end up getting paired up for a project, and Miku and Rin make a bet to see who can win Len's heart. Well, let's just find out. Rin/Len/Miku T for language and other
1. The Project

**So, I decided to focus on one story at a time now. The Heartbeats will be discontinued, but might be revised after this story. This story will be updated every week, not sure what day. **

**So anyway, I was originally going to do a RinxLen story, but then I discovered MikuxLen. It was refreshing after so much RinxLen, but if I wrote one it would go against my rules! So, why not write a RinxLenxMiku story? **

**Oh, and, you get to vote for who Len ends up with. You can only vote once! **

**No flames are welcome, only critiques! If I make a few grammar mistakes, please excuse them .**

* * *

**Miku H.'s P.O.V.**

"Kiyoteru-sensei, I think the answer is one-hundred fifteen."

"Correct as usual, Miku." Kiyoteru-sensei wrote my answer down on the board. Right as usual, of course.

I saw a few people giving me the evil eye. In the corner of my eye, I was expecting to see an angry looking Rin. Who's Rin, you ask? Well, Rin Kagamine is my mortal enemy. Why is she my enemy? Well, the answer to that is simple.

You see, Rin and I both like the same guy, Len Shion. We can't share him, so we fight over him. So, it's like we're forced to be enemies.

Anyway, instead of seeing an angry Rin, I saw a sleeping Rin! I was about to raise my hand and tell until..

"RIN KAGAMINE, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rin's left eye opened, followed by her right eye. "Oh no! The Zombie Master is here!" the blonde grabbed the math book on her desk, and positioned it as if she was about to hit him. "I'm not afraid to use it!"

Half of the class laughed, including me. It would've been even better if Len was laughing. Instead, he just sat there with a worried look on his face.

"Rin, put the book down." Kiyoteru-sensei said calmly.

"That's Captain Rin to y-" Rin's eyes widened. "K-Kiyoteru-sensei…um…I'm sorry. I was just thinking about..Zombie Hunters 3. You remind me of the Zombie M-"

Kiyoteru-sensei stopped her. "That's enough. Detention for falling asleep in class."

"But Kiyoteru-sensei-" Rin protested.

"Detention, and that's final."

Rin sighed and nodded. Haha, more points for me!

"Anyway class, before you go, you will all be doing a group project." Kiyoteru-sensei said. "I will choose the groups, so don't even bother asking."

Almost the whole class groaned. "Okay, I will read the list. Gumi, Miki, and Lily, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo, Miku, Len, and Rin.."

I felt like I was deaf after I heard Rin's name. _Miku..Len..Rin.._

No way is this happening! Why couldn't there be two people per group, and it was just Len and I? That was my chance! To finally show Len Shion how I feel!

But noooooo! Rin just had to be in our group! Kiyoteru-sensei..I never thought I would say this..but fuck you!

**Rin's P.O.V.**

WHY DID MIKU HAVE TO BE IN MY GROUP?

That was my chance, to show Len how I feel.

If it wasn't for Miku.

Damn her AND Kiyoteru-sensei!

Hm..maybe I'll find a way to push her into another group and convince Kiyoteru-sensei to let Len and I work alone..GAHH! That'll never work!

I'm telling you, one day I'm going to say "Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom!" Then I'll leave and go to the bathroom. Miku will confess, and kiss Len..on the lips! And I'll walk in on them kissing!

Rule #1: No going to the bathroom.

I'd rather wet myself than let that dirty Miku kiss my man!

After a while, I could finally hear again. Kiyoteru-sensei was saying something. "Okay, the project will be on how to do what I just demonstrated. I'll give the whole class one problem, and I want you to find the answer the right way. You can either work on it after school in the classroom or somewhere else." he looked over to the 'nerds,' including Miku. "Turn the project in on time, not three weeks early."

Miku blushed and nodded with a nervous smile. "Understood, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Good." Kiyoteru-sensei said. The bell rang. "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow. Have fun during gym!"

I shuffled out of the classroom, along with Teto and Gumi, my best friends.

"Wow, Rin-chan! I can't believe you got stuck with Miku!" Teto patted my back. "At least Len's in your group."

Gumi stuffed her books in her locker and slammed it shut. "At least you weren't paired with Tei Sukone and Kiku Juon. I hope they don't try to kill me." Gumi sighed. "Why did I have to be paired with the yanderes!"

"That's worst than Miku. Nevermind, it's not. Come on, let's just go to gym." I replied, my friends nodding and following me down the hallway to gym.

Coach Al blew his whistle. "Is everyone changed?" he scanned the crowd sitting in front of him. "Good. Now, today we're playing dodgeball."

I knew for a fact Miku hated dodgeball. And I loved it. I was so going to take advantage of this.

Coach Al continued. "Well, I'll choose team captains. Er..Kagamine and Hatsune."

I smirked and nodded. This was perfect. We chose our teams. Luckily, I got to Len first.

Time to destroy Miku.

"Okay! Start!" Coach Al shouted.

Coach Al threw Miku the ball. Ugh. She attempted to hit me, but I caught it. Haha, more points for me. I threw the ball, knowing it would hit Miku right in the face.

And it did.

Coach Al immediately ran over to Miku who's nose was bleeding. "Miku! Your bleeding! Are you okay!" Miku didn't answer. "I'll just send you to the nurse! Rin, take her and apologize!"

Damn it, why couldn't he have picked somebody else? Well, I might as well go.

I lead Miku to the nurse's office, where Nurse Sakine was waiting. "Oh, hello! Gym accident?" she asked, noticing our outfits. I nodded. "Okay. Miku, you can lay on the bed. Kagamine, go back to gym."

You know what I just realized? Teachers have a habit of calling me by my last name.

Anyway, I waved and returned to the gym.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks, it was kind of rushed. -_-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please vote! **


	2. The Love Bet

**I know I said I would update once a week, but I decided I'm not a snail so I'll just update as soon as possible. Thanks for 16 reviews!**

**Score:**

**Rin: 10**

**Miku: 3**

**Don't worry, Miku! You can still make it with a few votes!**

**Btw, I don't mind if you vote for Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo's fight.**

**Miku's P.O.V.**

That son of a bitch hit me on purpose, and I knew it. She took advantage of my dislike of dodgeball!

"Miku, you'll be fine. If you start feeling weird, feel free to come back."

I stood up and thanked her. "Thank you for taking care of me, Nurse Sakine. I'll try to be more careful next time."

Meiko blushed. "Just doing my job, Miku."

I smiled at her, waved, and headed for the gym again. I knew gym was over now, but I still had to change.

When I made it to the girls' locker room, I entered the room and most of the girls were already finished changing. But not Rin and her friends.

"Gumi, you're lucky. Teto, you are too. I'm still stuck with boring tank tops, while you guys get to wear bras." Rin whined. I giggled, but not loud enough for them to hear.

"No Rin, you're lucky. Boys stare at you all day when you have big breasts." Gumi assured her.

Teto shook her head. "Rin, no offence, but having breasts is the life! When you rarely have breasts, most boys just ignore you."

"Hey, we're trying to help her here!"

I laughed again, but this time loud enough for them to hear.

Rin turned around. "Huh?" her confused face turned into a what-the-hell face in seconds. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING?"

I smirked. "I heard everything. Now I have another thing to tease you about." I pushed my hand against her chest. "FLATTIE!"

Gumi smacked my hand away. "Shut up Miku! It's not like your breasts are big!"

"At least I have breasts." I looked over to Rin.

"You bitch!" she growled. "I'll kill you!"

The other girls seemed to turn around to look at us. "What are they doing? They've been going at it for a while.." I heard Luka say.

"Just like Kaito and Gakupo are fighting over you!" said Lily.

"What?"

"Nothing important." Lily smiled nervously.

Rin pulled on her school uniform. "This isn't over until I win Len's heart!"

"What did you say?" I growled, leaning over her because she was a few inches shorter than me.

"It's obvious that Len likes me, you idiot!" Rin looked up at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just declare that!" I hissed.

Luka whispered to Lily, but loud enough for me to hear. "Maybe they're fighting over Len."

"I think we just decided that a few minutes ago."

Suddenly, Rin smirked. "You want a bet?"

"What are you saying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see who owns Len's heart."

"Good idea, Kagamine." I paused. "I can't believe I just said that."

Miki, my best friend, ran over. "What are you doing Miku? Just be the bigger person and find somebody else."

Ahh, my sweet best friend. "I got this, Miki." I turned back to Rin. "So, Kagamine, do we have a deal?" I held out my hand.

"I guess so, Hatsune." she shook my hand.

I pulled away immediately. "Ew! I wasn't expecting you to shake my hand."

"You know, you should really start undressing." Rin grinned.

"Why?"

"Just wait."

The bell rang. _"Any student late to class will get detention." _

Fuck! I never got detention, once in my life! I started undressing, opening my locker and pulling out my uniform. "Gotta hurry!"

Rin waved with an evil smirk on her face and left with everybody else.

"Don't worry Miku, I'll stay with you!" Miki smiled.

I'm so happy that I have Miki. So sweet. Caring.

**-In Science Class-**

I changed quickly and luckily Miki and I weren't late. Kudos to me! Miki and I hurried to our seats before the second bell rang. Even if we were late, Haku-sensei is always late so it would'nt have mattered. My seat was right next to Len, but Rin was on the other side of him. If only I had Len to myself..

The second bell rang right after we were in our seats. We had to wait a while before Haku-sensei walked in, drunk as usual.

"U-um, class." she turned. "Today's lesson will be on…will be on…." Her head fell against the desk. That meant talk time! Everyone started laughing and talking in seconds.

Len got out his science book to study instead of talking. I turned to him. Rin was too busy talking to Teto and Gumi.

"Len, can I borrow a pencil? I don't have one." I lied.

"We don't have to do work. Why do you need one?" he asked.

Damn it! I was going to drop it as soon as I got it. Len and I would reach down at the same time, our hands would touch, our eyes would meet, then we would lean in to kiss. I just have to make up something.

"Um…I want to draw a picture!" That sounded so childish.

"Um..okay." he held out his hand with a blue led pencil. I grabbed it and dropped it on purpose. I reached down to get it, but Len didn't budge at all. He was too busy reading that stupid science book. Dang it! I guess my plan was unrealistic anyway.

Rin had just turned around. She tapped Len on the shoulder. I knew she had some kind of plan.

"Yes Rin?" he asked.

"I would really like to study," Rin suddenly started crying. Why is she crying about STUDYING? "But I forgot my book in my locker!"

I know what she did! She thought about losing her mother last year. Rin cries everytime she thinks about it!

Len frowned at her sad face. "You can share with me. Scoot your desk over."

Rin nodded, rubbing her eyes and secretly smirking at me. She scoot her desk over and pretened to be paying attention. "So this means this..?"

"Yeah. And that means this will happen." Len replied.

Ugh! Well, I have to give her some points for that. Her plan was sort of realistic..but this still isn't over!

**Okay, this one was sort of rushed too! I tried to finish it in one night. **

**Remember to vote (but not if you already voted!) **


	3. The Childish Anime

**Yay, another chapter! I'll try to update this everyday, if not every two days.**

**Score: (Thanks Neatfreak) **

**Rin: 14 **

**Miku: 5 **

**Poor Miku. As much as I love Rin and Len, I have to admit I feel sorry for Miku.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

After school, Len told Miku and I to come over to his house to start on the project. We both agreed. Len waved and headed for his locker, all the way on the other side of Crypton High School.

"Wow, I'm on step 5 already! I'm going over to his house!" Miku shook with joy.

"Hey, I'm going to his house too." I glared at her.

She glared back. "Oh, that's right. Don't ruin my chance."

I nodded. "As long as you don't ruin mine."

* * *

After school, we walked to Len's house which was pretty big compared to my cramped apartment.

"Welcome." Len opened the door for us. In front of us was a spacious living room, and beside it was the medium-sized kitchen. The stairs was a few feet away from the large wide-screen tv. "We'll do our project here in the living room on the coffee table. Tomorrow, we can go to Rin's house, if that's fine with you Rin."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Um, sure. It's not very big though."

"That's fine."

"Can we just start on the project?" Miku asked, annoyed. Len nodded, and placed his foot on the first step of the stairs. "I have to go get the project board."

Soon Len was upstairs.

"Hope Len doesn't mind if I watch some TV. My favorite anime, Magical Vocaloid Girls is on. Don't bother me." she grabbed the remote.

"Isn't that a show for kids?"

"Who cares?" she replied.

The TV was now on and Miku had already changed the channel to 'Anime Magic!', the anime network for kids.

"Oh my gosh! Miku likes anime for kids!" I teased. "Maybe I can tell Miki, Gumi, Teto.."

"Like I care." Miku replied with a bit of an please-don't-tell tone.

"Oh, I'm sure you do c-"

_MAGICAL GIRLS FOREVER! Yay!_

_MAGICAL GIRLS FOREVER! Yay! _

That stupid anime's opening.

I couldn't help but look at the TV.

It showed the main character SeeU Tanaka in her school uniform, then transforming to her magical girl form in that cat like outfit of hers.

"So childish-"

Suddenly this hot guy (but not hotter than Len) appeared. I think his name in the anime was Leon?

"T-that's Leon?"

"So, I see you're familiar with the anime." Miku smirked.

"I was forced to watch it with my younger cousin!" I yelled.

Right after the opening was over, Len came back with the poster board. "Oh, you're watching anime. What are you-" he turned to see that stupid childish anime Miku just had to watch. "I-is this Magical Vocaloid Girls?"

"Yes, I like the anime." Miku replied honestly. I was expecting her to blame me for putting it on.

"Well, that's great! I thought this didn't come on anymore! I love the anime!" Len said cheerfully, sitting on the couch with us.

I sweatdropped. Len likes kids anime? Well, I guess I was enjoying this too..

"Oh! But we need to start on the project..after this episode." Len sighed.

"Huh? The next episode is new though!" Miku said.

"Cool! I thought they stopped making the episodes too!" Len said cheerfully.

"I guess the anime is pretty good.." I mumbled.

SeeU was now at the "Dark Castle," where her childhood friend Oliver was thinking about joining the dark side with Queen Sonika.

"Oliver, don't do it!" she cried.

I had to admit, I saw why Miku liked the anime. It's childish, but has an interesting plot.

We ended up watching the anime the whole time and didn't get any work done. "Well, maybe tomorrow at my house." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Magical Vocaloid Girls doesn't come on tomorrow anyway."

We waved to Len and left. Miku went the other way, and I started walking to the bus stop. Hmm..should I use this against Miku? After all, I was watching it too..

When I got to my apartment building, I opened the door. "Rinto, I'm h-"

There my little brother was..with..Miku!

**A rather random chapter! xD Hope you enjoyed. **

**Remember to vote! **


	4. The Bus Ride

**Another day, another chapter! **

**Rin: 15**

**Miku: 7**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Get out of here, you pervert! You're trying to rape him, aren't you? Rinto, get over here!"

Rinto ran over and gripped my shoulders. "Rin, calm down! She's just a tutor."

I glared at Rin. "I liked Yumi better. What's her phone number again?"

"No, she's helping!"

I sighed. "Fine. But she better no bother me."

I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of my room door. It had a poster with my name printed in capitals. I opened the door, and examined my messy orom. An orange t-shirt on the floor. My favorite skinny jeans beside it. My unmade bed. The old tv my mother put in my room the month before she died. My dad is still living, but I never met him. He never left, Mom did. I don't know why.

Tired, I fell on the bed without changing and pulled the covers over me. "No matter what happens, Len will love me!"

**-The Next Morning on Saturday-**

Ah, finally the weekend. I don't have to see Miku..but I hope I see Len somewhere. I sat up and realized I was still wearing my uniform. I opened my closet and grabbed an orange hoodie, skinny blue jeans, and orange sneakers to match my hoodie. I shoved them on and was out the door in a few minutes. I decided to go to Yuki's Coffee Shop to pick up some breakfast. When I was waiting for the bus when I saw Len walking over.

"U-uh, Len! Hi! Just waiting for the bus!" I waved.

Len had just noticed me. "Oh, Rin. I'm going to Yuki's Coffee Shop. I didn't feel like eating Kaito's burned pancakes. Usually Kaiko makes breakfast." he told me. "Oh, sorry. Am I bothering you?"

I shook my head. "No way! I'm going to the same place! I didn't feel like eating cereal. It's just my little brother and I, so he can't make breakfast." I explained. "I'm a horrible cook."

"I guess I'm a good cook, but I just didn't feel like making my own breakfast."

I saw the bus coming down the street. Someone else was running to catch the bus. Oh no. Miku. When she made it to the bus. She huffed and puffed. "Phew, just on time. Time to go to Yuki's Coffee Shop!"

"Oh, Miku's coming too. Maybe we'll invite her to sit with us." Len said, as we sat down on the bus.

"NO!...No way, that's Miku?" I smile nervously.

"Let's invite her to sit with us! Hey Miku!" Len called.

Uh oh.

Miku turned around. "Len! And Rin.."

"Hi Miku! You're going to Yuki's Coffee Shop right? We're going too!" Len exclaimed. "We can sit together!"

Ugh...

As much as I love him, Len can be an idiot sometimes. Can't he tell Miku and I hate each other?

**Sorry for the shortness! **

**Remember to vote! **


	5. The Field Trip

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Miku: 10 **

**Rin: 18**

**Only 8 more votes Miku! **

**Before you read, you should know Japanese students start summer in mid-July and go back to school in mid-September. **

**Btw, I notice they are together all the time. Lol, I'll try to stop doing that too much.**

**Miku's P.O.V.**

"Actually, it's my first day on the job." I told him.

Rin smirked. Ugh, why couldn't I be a cashier? Instead I'm a "Kitchen Assisant," and I'm stuck inside the kitchen. If I was a cashier, I would be able to monitor those two.

After a while, the bus came to a stop. When we walked out, Yuki's Coffee Shop was right in front of us. We walked in and they sat down. I walked to the locker room to change. She better not try anything!

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"I'll order. What would you like?" Len asked.

What a gentleman! I looked at the menu. "I'll take a breakfast muffin and orange juice."

He nodded and headed for the counter. I saw him ordering for us.

After a while, our food and drinks were ready and Len brought our stuff to our table. "They didn't have any breakfast muffins, so I just got you a blueberry muffin if that's fine with you." he said. I nodded which told him I was okay with it.

I sipped my orange juice and took a bite out of my muffin. "So, Len, we never got to do this before. We can get to know eachother." I smiled. "I'll go first! My full name is Rin Ai Kagamine, I love oranges, and yo-yodeling!"

"You like yodeling?" Len looked puzzled.

I shook my head. "Only kidding."

"Good," Len paused. "But I'm not saying yodeling is bad! If you did like yodeling, it would've been fine, trust me!"

I laughed. "It's okay. So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, my full name is Len Ryuto Kagamine, I like bananas, and banana milk!" he smiled, and held up his carton of banana milk.

I grinned. "Cool."

We continued to talk and eventually finished our meal. I actually had a good time. Good thing Miku was in the kitchen. She didn't see a thing.

**-On Monday in Homeroom-**

"Well, class!" Meito-sensei said, enthusiastic as usual. He's Nurse Sakine's brother. "I have an annoucement!"

"After thinking hard about it, you finally decided to let me have the solo in next year's school play?" Miku blurted out. I giggled.

"No. Once again, Luka will have the solo." Meito-sensei sighed. "Anyway, since it's finally summer, the class is going to the beach! The trip will be next week and I'll be giving all of you a permission slip!" he continued. "Turn it in by Friday, and the trip will be next Monday. If you want, you can stay in a hotel and go to the beach again Tuesday!"

The whole class cheered, except Miku. She groaned. Miki asked her what was wrong. "I never wore a bikini before. It'll be embarrasing to be the only girl wearing a swimsuit."

I laughed, but softly. I rarely have a chest, but even I wear a bikini!

I could tell Miki was trying to hold in her laughter. "W-well, I'm sure you won't be the only one wearing a swimsuit!" she giggled.

Miku punched her lightly. "Miki!"

Oh, I can't wait for the trip.

The bell rang and I hurried out the classroom to talk to Teto and Gumi.

"Guys, you would not believe what happened!"

"What?" Gumi asked.

"Well, I heard Miku telling Miki she never wore a bikini before!" I laughed. "I don't exactly have a beach body, but at least I wear bikinis!"

Teto and Gumi giggled, which turned into laughing.

"I can't wait to go to the beach now!" Teto said.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "This is going to be so fun!"


	6. The Beach Body

**Hurray, another chapter! **

**Rin: 24**

**Miku: 14 **

**Don't worry, you can still catch up Miku!**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

Okay, I admit it. I never wore a bikini. But so what? It's not like you have a perfect beach body either!

I wish I had a body like Luka's. Big breasts, small waist, and slim legs. Sure, my breasts look okay and my legs are fine, but my waist is bothering me. It's not that I'm fat..I just don't know.

Miki leaned against her locker and examined my body. "You look fine to me. What's the problem?"

"I think I'm gaining weight Miki..I'm not fat, but it's really bothering me Miki. Help me, please?" I asked with my most innocent voice.

"Hmm..today after school we'll go shopping..bikini shopping. I don't even want to see you LOOKING at swimsuits." Miki replied. "We'll try bikinis on and you **are **going to buy one."

"Okay, but I'm probably not going to enjoy it." I told her.

She grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure you won't." '

I just glared at her for a second. "So, what store are we going to?"

"Tokyo Summer!" Miki says happily.

Why did it have to be that store? I hate that store! It's not the clothes, it's the workers! They'll say fucking anything! I hate stores where they say everything looks good on you, but Tokyo Summer is way too honest, if that makes sense. Once I heard a worker say "What is wrong with you? It's horrible!" and the customer ran out crying.

**-After School Outside Crypton High School-**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Gumi, Teto, and I decided to go bikini shopping. Not at that stupid Tokyo Summer store. KawaiiShojo (CutieGirl for you english folks) is our type of store. Not too honest, but not too…liar-ish if that makes sense.

At the mall, when the three of us entered KawaiiShojo a girl with dark blonde hair and dark yellow eyes greeted us. "Hello!" she was wearing a pink polka-dotted bikini. "Welcome to KawaiiShojo! Our new summer collection is here! All bikinis are half-off! My name is Neru! Enjoy!"

We smiled at her and headed for the bikini section. Gumi immediately grabbed a bikini like the Neru's, but orange. "Perfect!" she hugged it tightly. "Totally me!"

Teto was a 'detailed shopper.' She's not the type of person that picks up the first thing she sees. Teto looks around first. I'm kind of like Gumi.

I picked up a orange bikini with a skirt bikini bottom. It had ruffles at the end of the skirt and at the end of the bikini top.

Gumi and Teto took a look at it. "Cute! Try it on!" Teto encouraged me. I walked in the changing room and Gumi did the same to try her bikini on. Teto eventually found a pink bikini with white stripes.

We all stepped out after a few moments. We looked at Gumi first. She twirled around. "Is this the perfect beach body or what?" she giggled.

Teto and I both gave her a thumbs up. "That's perfect for you Gumi!" I said.

Next we looked at Teto. "I really like it! It's so cute!"

"Nice, Teto! Buy it for sure!" Gumi said.

Last they looked at me. "I'm not sure.." I said.

"It's perfect though!" Teto said. "Buy it! Buy it!"

I took one last look at it. I guess it did look okay. "Fine.."

So, we bought the bikinis and decided to go to Yumi's Burgers in the same mall.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

Miki picked out a rather revealing outfit for me. It showed a bit too much cleavage, and don't even get me started on my butt.

"Miki, this is way too much. Please pick a different o-" I paused. "L-Len?"

I saw him looking at swimsuits. He turned, then turned red. "M-Miku! It's not what you think! I was shopping for my little sister, Yuki! Her school is going on the trip too! She's in middle s-" he seemed to have just noticed my bikini. Len's red face turned into a blush. "U-um, Miku.."

"I know, too revealing. You can blame Miki here."

Miki gave him a goofy smile and waved. Len waved back.

Len seemed to have a yellow pair of swim trunks in his other hand too. "Oh, are you trying it on? We'd be happy to help you out Len!" Miki said. I would've killed her, but it's Len.

"Oh, I didn't think about trying it on. Okay, maybe you guys can help me!" Len turned. "Yuki! I'll be in the changing room!"

A small girl who looked like she was in first grade ran out of the arcade to Len. "Oh, did you find me a swimsuit?" Len showed her a red swimsuit with a big pink ribbon at the chest. "Ooh, perfect!" Yuki had just noticed us. "Len, do you know these people?"

"Oh, yes. They go to school with me. The girl with teal hair is Miku," I waved at her with a smile. "and the girl with red hair is Miki." Miki waved too with that goofy smile of hers.

"Nice to meet both of you." Yuki smiled. Yuki looked very different compared to Len. Miki and I scanned both of them, looking at Yuki then turning our attention over to Len. "I'm adopted." Yuki finally said.

"Oohhhh." Miki and I said together. "Yuki, would you like to try on your swimsuit with us?" Miki asked her.

"Sure!" Yuki hurried inside the changing room.

Miki picked out a less revealing bikini. It was mint, and polka-dotted. "Okay, this is better." I went inside the changing room.

Len entered another changing room and Miki picked out a bikini that matched her hair color.

Yuki, being first to rush in, was first to come out. I was second, Len was third, and Miki was last.

Len didn't exactly have a six-pack, but he was getting there. Being the only boy in the room, he blushed. "Does it look okay?"

"It looks perfect!" I blurted out. I blushed. "W-well, not perfect..but..you know what I mean.

"Thanks." Len quickly ran back in to change.

Yuki was next. She twirled around and bounced around. "So, how does it look?"

"It looks great!" Miki assured her.

Yuki nodded and went back in the changing room.

Miki looked at me. "It fits you perfectly! So what about me?"

"Same with you!" we nodded and changed back. I guess I had a good time..

* * *

**Yay, finally a longer chapter!**

**Remember to vote if you haven't already! **


	7. The Unanswered Question

**It's time for another chapter!**

**Rin: 27**

**Miku: 15 **

**You can still catch up Miku!**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

A week passed and we were finally at the beach! Boys couldn't stop staring at the girls and the girls couldn't stop staring at the boys. My main target was Len, of course. So cute in his swim trunks..He was talking to his best friends, Piko and Oliver.

Gumi couldn't stop staring at Gakupo. "I should really give it up..he likes Luka.."

"Yeah, you should. But, I _**know **_Teddy likes me!" Teto couldn't stop staring at Ted, her cousin..

"That's incest, Teto! It's wrong!" I told her.

She shook her head. "The law can't beat the power of love!"

I ignored Teto. Anyway, I had just noticed Miku. Pft, she looked horrible in that bikini. No, I'm not just saying that because I hate her!..Okay, maybe I am..

Miki and Miku were chatting on Miki's red towel with a cherry on it. I saw them starting to whisper suddenly.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

"_Show off. You can win Len with your body!" _Miki whispered. I shook my head. "It appears to be the only way. It seems like Len only thinks of both of you as friends."

I looked over to see Rin, who smirked at Miki and I. The devil girl probably heard us.

"Damn! I think Rin heard us!" I said, and now Miki had a frown on her face.

"You'd better start getting to work. Rin's walking over to Len." Miki pushed me. "Go!"

"Okay! Okay!" I walked faster than Rin to get to Len first. Luckily, I did. "Hi, Len! Isn't the beach wonderful?"

Len looked over to me. "Oh, Miku. Hello."

Piko and Oliver started getting up. Len looked back and Piko said "Good luck man!"

"Piko! It's not like-" he just sighed and turned his attention back to me. "Yes, the beach is wonderful. The water feels good too."

I bent over so that he could see my cleavage. "Really, I didn't get in the water yet! Would you mind coming with me?" Len blushed.

"U-um, sure."

In the corner of my eye I saw Rin with her hands curled up in a fist. She ran over to Len.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go too." Rin said quickly. The sunglasses that were hanging over her head dropped. At first she looked like "What?" but then she smirked. "Oops, I'll get that." she turned around and bent over so that Len could see her butt. Len blushed even harder. Rin turned around and placed her sunglasses on her head. "So, can I go?"

"U-um, sure?"

I was outraged on the inside, but calm on the outside. "Okay, let's go!" Rin grabbed Len's right hand and I grabbed his left. We dragged him to the ocean.

I splashed water on Rin's face. She splashed back. Len thought we were just playing around, so he started splashing too. We put on our best fake smiles and started splashing each other.

I saw Rin's stupid friends Gumi and Teto and my caring friend Miki walking would be less awkward now.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Miki started dragging Miku, who just went along with it. She made a face saying Don't-You-Try-Anything. I nodded at her with an evil smirk.

I signaled for Gumi and Teto to go away. "Good luck, Rin!"

"It's not like that-" I sighed and turned back to Len. "Len, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess." he replied. "Anything, unless you're asking me to do something crazy." He grinned.

I decided to be straight-forward instead of going "Well…" and twisting my hair. "Len, who do you like?" I asked him. "Miku or me?"

Len was startled by the question. "W-what?"

"Who. Do. You. Like." I said slowly.

"Rin, why are you asking me such a ques-"

"Just answer me."

Len was silent for a moment. "Well, if I answered that one of you would be heartbroken..besides, I thought we could all just be friends."

"Len Shion, I want to know now!" I yelled, but not loud enough for people to be like 'What the hell?'

"W-well, I like..-"

"Hello guys!" Miku had returned. "Anything fun happened?" she looked directly at me when she said it.

"No." I answered quickly. "Nothing."

She glared at me for another few seconds, then looked to Len. "Well, let's just enjoy the beach now!"

**Another short chapter. -_- Sorry guys!**

**Remember to vote! **


	8. The Sadistic Girl

**Rin: 33**

**Miku: 26**

**Wow! Miku really is catching up! :D**

**Btw, to those saying I made Rin a bitch, I agree with you! Most of my stories have a bitchy Rin but I'm not sure about the 'sweet' Miku! O-O **

**And the conclusion is coming soon. I don't want this story to go on forever. Once I heard a story like this had close to fifty chapters.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

We continued to play in the ocean until the teachers decided we would eat now.

"Okay! We are going to SushiRoll!" Haku-sensei, who was finally not drunk, said. Half of the students cheered, including me. "SushiRoll is about ten minutes away, so we'll get back on the bus. Then, after this, we'll go to the hotel."

We boarded the bus again and I sat by my two best friends again. "So, what happened with Len?" Gumi nudged me.

"Well, I asked him who he liked. He was about to answer until the bitch showed up." I looked over to Miku, who growled at me.

Gumi frowned at Miku. "Len was just about to confess his love for Rin! What's wrong with you!"

"His love for Rin! He obviously likes me, idiots!" she flipped her hair. "I'm beautiful **and **sweet. While Rin's just..pretty."

I wanted to just punch her in the face! "Hey, I can be sweet!"

"Pfft, please. Sadistic beast."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" I yelled, making everyone turn their heads.

"You heard me." Miku smirked.

I stood up, but then sat back down after Teto pulled me down. I didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

At SushiRoll, Rin tried to sit farthest away from me as possible. I grinned. I guess I really got her. Miki and I sat together along with Lily and Luka. We ordered our sushi then started talking.

"Miku, why would you say that out loud? That's rude and cruel." Luka said. "You should apologize."

"Luka, I have to disagree. Rin is a bitch and sadistic." Lily disagreed. "Miki, what do you think?"

Miki paused for a moment. "I'm kind of on both sides..Miku, I totally agree with you, but that's not something you say out loud!"

I just smirked. "Well, it's true. You can't change the facts."

"You really hurt Rin's feelings though." Luka looked over to Rin, who was about six tables away. She wasn't saying anything. "Maybe Rin is sadistic and a bitch, but you should never say that!"

I frowned. "Luka, stop arguing. I'm right, and that's final."

"No, you're not!" Luka said with a Don't-talk-to-me-like-that tone and stood up.

"Calm down, Luka. Everything's fine." Lily pulled Luka back down.

"No it's not! Miku, just because you have many people on your side doesn't mean you can just say things like that to Rin!" Luka continued. "Go apologize, now!"

I was really getting angry. "Shut up Luka and mind your own beeswax!"

Luka gritted her teeth. "Maybe I wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't opened up your pretty little mouth!"

Miki and Lily just sat there in amazement. Neither of them had seen this side of her. I haven't either.

"I told you to mind your own business, so just get other it! It's not like I said it to you!" I growled back.

"Both of you are acting like idiots!" Miki said. "Luka, just get over it and Miku, stop saying things like that!"

"MIKI, STAY OUT OF THIS!" I raised my voice. "You mind your own business too!"

"I'm trying to help you out here, FRIEND." Miki's voice raised when she said friend.

"A real FRIEND, wouldn't be fighting against me!" I raised my voice on friend too.

"Then maybe neither of us are FRIENDS!" Miki stood up. "I don't want to sit with somebody who's not my FRIEND. I'll just go sit with Rin, my possible new FRIEND."

"I'll go sit with her too!" Luka followed Miki.

Lily was the only one who would sit with me. "Wow, Miku. I guess you really messed up.."

"Shut up Lily!"

Our sushi came and the waitress asked why the others weren't here. I told her they went to another table. I stuffed a sushi roll in my mouth.

"Don't be stubborn or I'll be moving too!" Lily hissed.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood.." I gulped my sushi down and stuffed another one in my mouth.

"I see." Lily glared at me for a few moments then placed some sushi in her mouth. We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night unless it was "Do you want that piece of sushi?" or "Please pass me a napkin."

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

At the hotel, I didn't talk to Teto or Gumi. (Yes we shared a room, but don't think like that. Teto and Gumi slept on the beds, while I slept on the couch.) I just went straight to sleep without saying a thing.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. I went to the bathroom, used the bathroom, then looked in the mirror. I was mad at myself. Am I that mean? After looked in the mirror for a while, I took a hot, long shower. I brushed my teeth and my hair. Then I pulled on an orange tank top with an orange on it, blue skinny jeans, and orange sneakers to match my tank top. Then I shoved on my sweater and went downstairs to the lobby.

I ate breakfast and decided to take a walk.

During the walk, I couldn't stop thinking about what Miku said to me. _Sadistic beast._

After the walk, I returned to the hotel to find Gumi and Teto awake and looking for me.

"Rin? Where did you go?" Teto asked.

"I just ate breakfast and went for a walk." I replied, throwing my sweater on the couch.

"Oh." Gumi opened the bathroom door, walked in, and closed the door.

"Good! We were worried about you!" Teto said.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I had just woken up. I had my own room, since my parents paid for it. I sat up, and looked at the clock. 8:58. Almost 9:00. I stood up and went to the bathroom, took a shower, and started brushing my teeth then my hair. I put my hair in two pigtails. Then I stared at myself in the mirror. Does everyone hate me or does everybody hate Rin? It's confusing after what happened last night.

After taking once last glance at myself, I changed out of my teal pajamas into a white t-shirt with my favorite band Vocal3's logo on it. (3 people are in the band. Aoki Lapis, Mayu, and SeeU (the voice actor for the anime character. No one knows her real name.) Then I pulled on some black leggings and black converse sneakers.

I went down to the lobby and ate breakfast. I saw Miki in the lobby when I walked out. "Miki!"

She turned around with a smile on her face, then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

I just noticed she was with Gumi and Teto. "What are you doing with Rin's friends! Don't tell me you were serious Miki!"

"Well, I was. I'm now Rin's best friend, along with Gumi and Teto." Miki crossed her arms. "Don't you have other friends? Oh wait, you lost them all last night." The three of them giggled.

"Go away now." Miki turned back to the two of them. I was angry and sad at the same time..

When I was in the elevator, it stopped on a different floor. Someone got in. Len! "H-hi, Len."

"H-hey. Is everything okay? I heard no one wants to be your friend anymore..'

"Are you saying you don't want to be my friend either?"

"N-no! I'll be your friend!" Len said quickly. "But you should really apologize to Rin..her feelings are h-"

I stopped him. "Shut up! I don't want to hear about that anymore! I don't even want you to mention her!" I paused, then realized what I had just said. "Sorry Len, it's just I.."

"I get it." Len patted my back.

The elevator stopped again. Not on my floor. The doors opened, and Rin entered. She noticed Len first, then me. "Hi Len! Miku.." her voice faded.

Len whispered to me "Apologize!"

"Why should I?" I whispered back.

"'Cause, what you did was wrong, Miku!"

I stayed silent for a few moments. Len started comforting Rin.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Rin replied. "Just leave me alone."

I wanted to say I'm sorry, but that would make me look weak!

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Miku to finally apologize, but she didn't. I guess she really meant it. Len's stop was the lobby, and so was mine. Miku was going back. "See you later Len!" she waved to Len then the elevator's doors closed.

Len invited me to sit down on the couch. "I hope you're okay..you know it's not true, right? You're not sadistic!" I knew Len was lying to make me feel better.

"Stop lying." I mumbled. "I know you're just lying to make me feel better. You can cut the act Len. It's not working."

"I'm not acti-" he sighed. "Well, I guess I am acting. Rin, you may be sadistic, but I can't imagine you any other way!"

"So you do think I'm sadistic?" I raised an eyebrow.

Len shook his head. "Well yes, but that's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying is, the fact that you're sadistic means you don't mind what others think!"

"Have you seen me last night and for the past few hours! I do mind what others think!" I yelled, but not too loud. "Miku called me a sadistic beast, how could I not mind that!"

"Rin, stop being so negative!"

"I can't imagine myself any other way." I mocked.

Len stood up. "Okay." he sighed. "I was trying to help you, but I guess it's not working."

I stood up and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Len. I'm just in a bad mood."

"I have to go anyway." he escaped the grip of my hand and headed for the elevator.

I just ruined my chance..

I think everyone, including Len, hates me..

Am I that bad?

Does everyone think I'm evil and sadistic?

Does everyone think I'm a beast?

Miki said she doesn't, but she's just saying that because she doesn't like Miku now.

Teto and Gumi said they don't, but I knew they were just lying to save my feelings.

A lot of people said they don't, but I know they're all lying..

Am I that bad?

* * *

**I hope this chapter was long enough! :) Remember, the conclusion is coming soon! **

**Remember to vote! **


	9. The New Friends

**OMG! (x3) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS!**

**Miku: 41**

**Rin: 41**

**Omg tie!**

**I'****m thinking ten chapters, so maybe just one chapter left? I don't know, so I'll let you vote:**

**Say Oranges for 10**

**Say Leeks for 15 (It doesn't matter who you like most, just choose one! xD) **

**I wont go above 15, so don't get your hopes up! **

**To culeu: Thanks for standing up for me.**

**To Anon: Your apology is accepted. Lol. Len's gay and Miku and Rin hook up? Maybe I'll make an extra chapter for that for fun! xD**

**humilityhehe: thanks, but i'm a girl...xD!**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

Later at the beach I just sat on my towel. Nobody bothered me, and everyone hated me now. Rin was getting a lot of attention now, but it seemed like she was still sad too.

The whole day passed by fast and before we knew it it was time to go. We boarded the bus. I sat alone.

The next day at school I sat quietly. When I saw Rin sleeping, I didn't bother to raise my hand and tell. Kiyoteru-sensei caught her again anyway. I wanted to talk to Miki, but even when I tapped her she didn't turn around.

"Okay, class." Kiyoteru-sensei said. "The school festival is coming up, and we are doing a haunted house. No votes or anything."

Some people went "Aww!"

"Sorry guys, but that's the way it has to be. We'll start setting up tomorrow afternoon, so get ready." The bell rang and I stood up quickly. "Class dismissed."

I just wanted to leave school at that moment. But I couldn't. The bus wasn't there. My parents wouldn't pick me up even if I called. So I just stuffed my books in my locker, slammed it shut, then rushed to gym ready to get it over with. In gym when everybody was changed, Coach Al announced what we were doing that day.

"Today we'll be playing basketball. No teams, because of what happened last time." Coach Al explained. What happened last time? You don't want to know. "Okay, everybody just choose a position."

Rin and I were on the same side. Actually, right beside each other. We still didn't say a thing.

The basketball game didn't seem like 30 minutes (our gym time.) It seemed like two hours. I was so happy when Coach Al said gym was over.

The rest of the school day seemed long, because no one would even talk to me or try to step foot near me (except for the basketball game.)

When the school day was over, my parents picked me up and I rushed in the car. "I love you, Mom and Dad."

My step-mom Gakuko (I never knew my real mom so she's sort of like my real mom and yes, she is related to Gakupo) looked back at me. So did my dad.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I'm just saying I love you guys. Do you have a problem?" I asked.

"No, sweetie!" Dad said. "It's just..nevermind, sweetie. We love you too, and that's all that matters."

We went to pick up my older brother, Mikuo, from college. He climbed in the backseat with me. "What's up, Sis?" he asked playfully, scratching the top of my head making my hair a bit messy.

"Just shut up." I replied swiftly.

Mikuo paused. "What's wrong, Sis? You always say the sky."

"I said shut up, now be quiet." I snapped.

"Don't talk to your older brother like that!" Mikuo snapped back.

"WELL THEN JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!" I barked.

My parents parked in front of our mansion. Yes, my family is rich. Have you ever heard of HatsuneMusic? No? Well, my family owns that company. I'm not very popular at school (in most stories like this the rich person is popular) because people think I'm a show-off. Jealous haters.

When inside the house, I hurried upstairs to my room. I shut and locked the door. I laid on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep immediately...

* * *

"Miku.."

I woke up in a white room.

"Miku…"

"Who is this?"

"It's me.."

"Who is me?"

A person who looked just like me appeared in front of me, just like magic. "It's me, the future you."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you Miku.." the future me replied.

"How? Nothing's going to change."

"Everything's going to change. In the future, you'll apologize to Rin and everything will be okay.."

Suddenly the room was dark..then I saw Rin and I standing in the snow with winter clothing on. "Wait a minute..so I'll apologize to her..in the winter?"

"Not if you tell her now."

In my vision, I started talking. "I-I'm sorry Rin. I hope you can accept my apology.."

"No." Rin shook her head. "You're too late. Everyone will still hate you, because you didn't apologize when you needed to. Just because you apologize, doesn't mean everything will go back to normal. You should've apologized sooner.."

Then everything went dark again..after a minute I was back in the white room. "Apologize. If you don't now, everyone will hate you…just apologize..if you don't, Len will hate you forever.." **(A/N: I'm not saying they will get together (IDK though!) xD)**

* * *

Then the future me started fading away..

"Wait! What do I do?" I woke up in my bed. "I-it was a dream?"

_You need to apologize. That's all you need to do.._ a voice in my head said. _That's all you need to do.._

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry, Rin." There Miku was, at my apartment door, apologizing. "I-I'm sorry. I don't want to apologize winter..or next year! I'm apologizing before it's too late.."

I paused for a moment. Was she just doing this so everyone would like her again? Or is she really telling the truth? What if it's the first one? But it could be the second one too..

"Please accept my apology…Rin." Miku continued. "I'm tired of our fighting. It was stupid, and whoever ends up with Len ends up with Len. Maybe we can all be friends.."

My eyes widened. Did she really want to be friends..I thought about it for a moment..then I hugged her tightly. "The truth is Miku..I've always wanted to be your friend." Tears started rolling from my eyes. Yes, I 've always wanted to be her friend. But I couldn't tell her that. Until now. "And that's the truth."

Miku started crying now too. "I've always wanted to be your friend too..but Len got in the way. Then, it was like fate told us to be enemies.." she sobbed. "But, I've always wanted to be your friend, Rin."

Then I let go. "Listen..at the school festival, we'll find out who Len really likes..okay?"

"Okay.." Miku agreed. Then I hugged her tightly again.

After a while, we let go. "M-maybe I should go..I have to be home before dinner."

I nodded. "Okay..see you tomorrow at school."

"See you." she waved and I closed the door with a grin on my face.

Rinto happened to be on the couch the whole time. He smirked at me. "Are you guys dating now?"

I whacked him on the head. "She's my friend."

"Ouch! That hurt!" he rubbed his hand.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

The next day at school Rin announced that I apologized and we were now friends. Everybody was happy and everyone was friends again, including Len.

"I'm happy you guys aren't fighting anymore! Even though I don't know what about.."

"You." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin'." I answered with a grin. "I'm just happy Rin and I are friends now!"

Miki, Teto, and Gumi were happy too. "I thought Miki was just another bitch, but we actually have a lot in common!" Teto said happily.

Miki and Gumi sweatdropped. "Yeah.." they said together.

Luka was friends with me again too. "I'm so happy you apologized and came to your senses?"

"What did you say?" Luka glared at me with an I-didn't-mean-it-that-way face. "Just kidding." I laughed with Luka.

Lily was my friend the whole time, so she doesn't really matter…

Now all we need to find out is who Len really likes..does he like Rin? Me? Or even somebody else?

* * *

**Another long chapter (hopefully!)**


	10. The New Relationships

**Most people said Oranges! (I think!) I'm happy because I can't wait to start on my new story! (It'll be RinxLen!) **

**I'm not going to tell the score so it'll be a surprise who wins! (But if you're that pressed, look at the reviews!)**

**I can't wait for you guys to see the ending!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

A few days passed and it was finally time for a festival! It was finally time to find out who Len really likes..or loves! It was a good thing that Miku and I were friends!

The night before the festival (Sunday,) we went out to shop for kimonos with Miki, Gumi, and Teto. We all found kimonos then went to try them on. I walked out first with a yellow kimono and orange flowers with an orange strap. Miku walked out next with a teal kimono and white flowers with a white strap. Gumi wore the same except with green and orange, Miki with red and white, and Teto with pink and white.

Everybody decided that the kimonos were okay so we changed back.

"We can't just go home! It's the weekend, and the day is still young!" Teto exclaimed.

Miki checked her watch. "Well, it's only three. Maybe we could get something to eat?"

I grinned. "Maybe we can go to Yumi's Burgers!" I loved that place!

"I guess burgers sound good right now." Miku said.

Gumi nodded. "I guess burgers are cool. Come on, let's go!"

We went to Yumi's Burgers and I ordered for the girls. At the cash register, the cashier looked familiar. I looked at the name tag. "Hey..Luka?" Luka, who was counting the money in the cash register, looked up.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" she then started laughing. "Obviously to get burgers!"

"Correct!" I laughed. "So, can I get three double cheeseburgers with pickles, and two spicy chicken burgers with two melon sodas and three grape soda cans."

Luka nodded and added up my total. "15 dollars please."

I handed her 15 bucks then she handed me my burgers and drinks. I placed the orders on the table and sat down.

Teto grabbed her burger. "I'm so hungry!" she stuffed it in her mouth. "Delicous!"

Gumi scolded her. "That's not very good manners! You wait for everyone else to get their food!"

"Sorry Gumi.." Teto sighed.

Everyone got their food and we started to eat. "So, I hope you guys can still be friends when Len chooses!" Miki said with food stuffed in her mouth.

"I hope so too." Miku took a bite out of her burger.

"Me too." I chipped in.

"No matter who gets Len, we'll still be friends hopefully." Miku continued.

"Yep."

The rest of our conversation just involved random conservations, like if toilet paper or tissue was softer. Then we said our goodbyes and left.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

On Monday the school day passed by fast and the festival was finally here! First we had to change into our costumes for the haunted house (ghosts, mummies, zombies, etc.) Then later we would change into our kimonos. I couldn't wait to see Len!

Gumi was a ghost, Miki was a mummy, Rin was Medusa, Teto was a zombie, and I was a vampire.

I wore a red wig the length of my own hair and wore a cute, yet somehow creepy big black bow. I wore red contact lenses and fake fangs. My outfit was gothic lolita. It was a poofy red dress with a big red black bow at the chest. I wore white stockings and big red mary janes. My wig was put up in a long ponytail.

We hid in our hiding places to scare people when people walked in. Len was a zombie, I think.

The haunted house went by pretty fast. I was happy about it though. We changed into our kimonos and explored the festival. "Hey, let's go to that udon stand! I'm so hungry!" she ran over to the stand. "Hello! Can you tell me what types of udon you have?"

We sighed. It seems like Teto is always hungry..

Teto got her udon then we continued to walk. "They have a lot of stands here!" Rin said, looking around.

"Oh look! A sushi stand!" Teto was about to run over until Gumi grabbed her.

"Teto, you just ate some udon!" Gumi scolded Teto. "You won't eat anything for another hour!"

"Sorry Gumi.." Teto sulked.

"Well, they do have different stands that don't have to do with food!" I said. "Look! A stand with different masks!" We ran over to the stand.

"Wow cool!" Miki tapped the man running the stand who was turned around. He turned around.

"Oh, hello! Would you like to buy a mask!"

"Yes! What about you guys?" Miki turned to us.

We all nodded. "Sure!"

"My treat." Miki said. "How much does each mask cost?"

* * *

"Only 100 yen!"

Miki nodded and pulled out her purse. She gripped 500 yen out then handed it to the man. He handed us five different kinds of masks.

"Thank you!" Teto waved. The man waved back with a smile.

We explored more stands and it was pretty fun!

**Rin's P.O.V.**

As we were exploring the stands a poster caught our eyes! It said:

FIREWORKS AT 9:00 (IN THE SCHOOLYARD)

"Ooohh! Fireworks! I can't wait!" I said excitedly. "What time is it?"

Miki looked at her watch. "8:45. We have 15 minutes."

"Hey! I just remembered! We still have to find out who Len likes!" Miku chipped in.

"Oh yeah! We have to find out!" I exclaimed. "Do you know where Len could be!"

We started hearing huffing and puffing. We turned to see Len. "Len!"

Len looked up and smiled. "Hey guys! I just came to ask if you guys would come see the fireworks with me. I've been looking for you guys forever!"

"Sure! We were just about to go see 'em!" I said cheerfully. "Let's go now!"

We walked to the schoolyard, and Miku and I stayed close to Len. "So, Len." Miku started. "Rin told me she was asking you who you liked..you never answered her." We both started leaning in closer.

"Who do you like Len?" I said for Miku.

Len started blushing really hard. "U-um..well.."

"Come on, Len. We're all friends now! Whoever you choose, it's not like we'll stop being friends!" I encouraged him. "Come on, Len. Just tell us.."

"Well..I like.." he paused. "Rin."

I gasped. "A-are you joking? I'm not good with jokes Len! If you like Miku, just tell her ri-"

Len shook his head. "No, I really like you Rin..."

I looked over to Miku, who just grinned. "I'll find somebody else." she said. I grinned back at her.

Kaito came trotting over. "Hey Len! I've been looking all over for you!"

Miku looked up, then grinned. "Hi Kaito. I heard Luka and Gakupo got together..but you can always find somebody else. I'm looking for a boyfriend..."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime!" Kaito said excitedly.

"Yeah." Miku nodded.

Len and I grinned at the scene. Then we turned back to each other with awkward faces. "Um..we're dating now, right?"

"Yeah..should I..kiss you now?" Len said confused.

"I guess...that's what they do in the anim-" Len pressed his lips on mine. I didn't put up a fight. After a few seconds, we broke apart and smiled at each other. "So..I guess everybody had a happy ending." I said, looking back to Miku and Kaito who were now talking to each other laughing and giggling.

"Except for Teto."

"I want sushi now!" Teto tried to escape from Gumi who was holding her back.

"No! Not now!"

Then we heard fireworks. We all turned. The fireworks were starting. Len kissed my cheek when it was about to end. I kissed his cheek too. At the end, a huge firework went up into the air along with five small fireworks. When it exploded, it looked beautiful.

Well, now everybody was happy. I had Len. Miku had Kaito. And Teto..didn't have her sushi. But everything pretty much worked out.

* * *

**This next one is just for fun because you guys gave me ideas..**

* * *

"WHAT! You like..GUMI!"

Gumi turned. "Len, you like me!"

"Well yeah..I was just really afraid to tell them at the beach..Gumi..do you accept my feelings?"

Gumi pressed her lips against Len's and their make-out session began. Miku and I were shocked and turned to each other.

"So..all that silly fighting was for nothing.." Miku said.

"Well..that doesn't mean we can't find other people!"

We turned. It seemed like all the boys were paired up with other girls. We turned back to each other.

I rubbed the back of my head. "That doesn't mean..we can't hook up?"

"But everyone's-" Miku paused. "W-wait..you mean..us?"

"Y-yeah..if that's okay with you."

"Everyone's taken..so..I guess we should hook up.."

We started leaning in to kiss and-

**WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM BECAUSE YURI IS INVOLVED! **

* * *

**So yeah..that's the ending..It was kind of awkward for me to write for some reason. xD**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
